


Dawn of the Artists

by astr0cat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Finally getting around to it, Just a story i though of about 2 years ago, Not reallys OCs i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters await the day of Merging realms; a day that comes around once a century and lasts five days. "Artists" weild weapons and hold the power to kill these creatures in their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of the Artists

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really old. I had this idea *looks at date of first drawing I ever did for this* November 24th of 2014 and now I'm finally getting around to actually doing stuff for it  
> I have no idea where I'm ganna go with this so if you happen to like it pls chill out with me and be patient so I can get my shit together and do stuff for this

Starting from this day, it was only mere months until the day the realms finally merged.

Known as Merging Day, this day was no celebration, but a feared unavoidable doom. Every century this day would roll around and every time it did, “artists” were to be prepared to fight off its horrors.

“Artists” were the people that kept the uncorrupted realms at peace, that kept them pure. To keep the realms that way the artists were to wear goggles that had been made specifically for the weilder of them, each of them similar to a snowflake since none were the same.

With these eye accessories, the artists could see the “monsters”, and could slay them as to diminish the numbers of them before Merging Day arrived.

Depending upon your skill level, you would equipt different levels of goggles. Three stars was the highest ranked fighter while one star was the poorest. Whichever set you acquired would grant you the ability to see the skill of monster that matched yours.

You would not be teleported to their realm physically, but spiritually. Your sight as well as your soul would travel to the destination to begin slaughtering the endless horrors. Once the goggles came off, your sight and soul returned back to the original realm.

To anyone not of that realm it would seem like a foolish idea for the atrocities that were slain were nothing compared to the masses of creatures that remained in other realms. This one, realm Lia, had found that upon slaying as many as humanly possible, it was easier to survive the dreaded day.

You see, on Merging Day, everything and everyone from every realm crosses into a single realm known as Itopia. Once this day comes, goggles will not be needed for the week due to the fact that everyone, including civilians, can see the hellish beasts. This is why the kingdom offers training to even children and why everyone works their hardest to build baracades and push themselves to a full capacity of strength.

With lesser numbers attacking the city from the endless killing before the dreaded week, it is far easier to fend off the opponents until sunrise. That's when it all ended, sunrise, and it all begins when the first twinkle of a star appears in the sky five days before the end. 

No one really understood why it was called “Merging Day” when it was practically a week long but no one questioned it either.

Two of the most-one of the most famous artists was Elwyn. His apprentice and also his partner, Amir, had acquired some of his fame due to her position with working with him.

Although Amir had quite the fanbase in Lia, she was only a one star, one of the poorest ranked fighters, practically a beginner even though she had been an artist for over a year. Elwyn on the other hand was a three star and one of the best fighters in the whole realm and each day he contemplated why he had chosen her as his partner, only to remember her bubbly personality that made the worst of days better.

The three starred fighter was a sword artist, one that exceeds in duel weilding, as the title says, swords. Amir, on the other hand, was a mace artist, one that practices the ways of mace and mallet typed weapons.

The difference between a three star and a one or two star fighter was the fact you gained the ability to echant your weapon. Upon gaining the honor of three stars, one was able to cast a spell upon the slaughtering object to add more skill to it. According to the laws of Lia, one must wait until they are maxed out in experience before tapping into the skill of enchantment, for this profession had a risk of coruptment due to the dark magics in it.

 

Elwyn closed the book with a thud, glaring up at his apprentice. “For the last time, pay attention when I'm explaining something. This is why you are among the poorest ranked artists.”

Amir snapped her head over to him “hey, I was listening! Just now anyways…” The sword weilder set the book beside him, letting a sigh pass his lips before quietly mumbling “why must our people be immortal…?” 

Although his voice was low the female still heard him “are you implying that you regret me processing the ability to live for eternity?” Elwyn quickly shook his head “of course not, what would I do without your annoyance here?” he dully said as he stood up.

The mace artist arose from her spot on the floor, walking over to the shorter male and upon reaching him she leaned down “and what would I do without your dull, grumpy attitude?” A sly smirk worked its way onto her lips as she glanced down at the male, almost positive she could feel the agitation radiate off of him. “You'd still be the same, no scratch that, you'd be almost the same except a lot less controlled.”

The apprentice frowned softly, rolling her eyes as she stood back up to her full height. Elwyn walked past her and to the door at the front of the house they currently occupied. With haste, Amir adjusted her goggles upon her forehead before dashing after the teen.

“Do we having training today?” she softly questioned once at his side. “We have training Monday through Friday, you should know this by now, its been a year of the same routine,” came the reply as the male crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey, I'm not the only one on this realm that questions when training is. I can't help that I'm a forgetful person just like you can't help how boring you are.” She could see his eye twitch slightly below his locks of hair as she finished her remark, snickering softly upon noticing it.

“Let’s just get to training before I decide to throw you off this realm.”


End file.
